A Different Life
by Lily250
Summary: Alice,Jasper,Bella all live together and attend UW. Bella meets Edward the cutie who she wants to get to know from the bar but he wants to get to know her just as much. Except secrets test relationships!Lemons later on in the story, please read and review


**Chapter 1**

"Bells you ready?" said Alice.

"Yeah Ali just give me a second please" 

My name is Isabella Swan or as I'd like to be called Bella Swan. I am 22 years old. I live in Seattle with my best friend Alice Reed. I've known Alice since we were babies in diapers. Alice own the club were I am about to sing. Every Friday I come to the club with my band and sing a couple songs. 

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome Bella Swan"

I walk up on stage and start my favorite yet saddest song in the world.

He drops his suitcase by the door  
>She knows her daddy won't be back anymore<br>She drags her feet across the floor  
>Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on<br>And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
>I'll do anything to keep you<br>Right here with me  
>Can't you see how much I need you<p>

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
>Mommy's saying things she don't mean<br>She don't know what she's talking about  
>Somebody hear me out<p>

Father listen  
>Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go<br>Father save him  
>I would do anything in return<br>I'll clean my room  
>Try hard in school<br>I'll be good  
>I promise you<br>Father, Father  
>I pray to you<p>

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
>She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave<br>They tried just about everything  
>It's getting harder now<br>For him to breathe  
>And she says<p>

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
>I'll do anything to keep you<br>Right here with me  
>Can't you see how much I need you<p>

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
>The doctors are saying things they don't mean<br>They don't know what they talking about  
>Somebody hear me out<p>

Father (father) listen (listen)  
>Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)<br>Father (father) save him  
>I would do anything in return<br>I'll clean my room  
>Try hard in school<br>I'll be good  
>I promise you<br>Father, Father  
>I pray to you<p>

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
>I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)<br>There open his eyes  
>Need a little more time<br>To tell him that I love him more  
>Than anything in the world<br>Is daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
>Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)<br>Father (father) save him  
>I would do anything in return<br>I'll clean my room  
>Try hard in school<br>I'll be good  
>I promise you<br>Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
>Mmmmm Oh<p>

I finish the song feeling my heart beat fast and tears threatening to fall. I sang this song to show I miss my dad so much. He died from cancer when I was 10 years old. I was living with him at the time but had to go back to live with my mom and her husband Phil. I always said I would come back to the city. Now here I am attending UW, work part-time with Alice and living at my home again.

I was looking around the crowd for Alice when I bump someone hard. I stood up rubbing my shoulder trying to see who I bumped when I see a regular here at the club. I see him a lot but never drinks nor do I know his name. I just walked away like nothing happened.

"Wait!" I hear behind me.

"Yes?" I turn halfway around.

"Im sorry for making you fall back there. My name is Edward Cullen. I see you around a lot but never get to introduce my self" He says.

"It's no big deal. My name is Bella Swan and it wasn't your fault even if you hadn't hit me I would've fell down" I say as I crack a smile at him.

"That was a very nice song that you sang up there" says Edward.

"Thank you but if you excuse me I was looking for someone. Nice meeting you" I say as I walk away.

I heard him mumbling something but didn't turn around to hear what it was. I spotted Alice with Jasper behind the bar. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and my best friend. I met him in Florida and we were inseparable since than. He came back with me and went to UW and fell in love with Alice. He lives on campus but not far from me and Alice's apartment.


End file.
